Touch
by NellaFire
Summary: This is my first attempted oneshotsongfic. Kagome sings to Sesshomaru why read to find out what she sings and how he was chosen as her target....crappie summary i know but come on read it plz Oh ya I don't own tha characters so you no sue


Hi readers this is myfirst attempted oneshot/song ficsobear with me um here is some basic info. The song chosen was Amerie Toch because i kept listening to it over and over and this story came to my head. Besides I am a fan if Kagome and Sesshomaru Paring but when it comes to the tv series and movies its all about Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Conscience'_

Ok on with the story ENJOY hope you like

Its been three years since she started her journey around Feudal Japan. The were so close it was almost over. Its been three years since she started her journey around Feudal Japan. The were so close it was almost over the only shard left were about 10 still scattered, Koga's and then the other half Naraku possess. The little shard hunting group had grown had just recently add two new people to the group.(ok more like one and a half of a person ) First was Sesshomaru he joined the group since he new they were close to finding Naraku and for all of this to be over. He was accompanied by his loyal servant Jaken and his ward Rin. The other wouldn't be consider a person by humanoid standards. It was no other than the walking clay doll Kikyo. Inuyasha has decided the original was better than the copy but in reality all she did was whine. The group was found I a small clearing resting for the night.

"Oi wench how long does it take to make ramen"  
"Inuyasha sit" kagome yelled back "Its not like your helping"

Kagome had changed a lot since Kikyo had joined the group which was three months ago. First she stopped wearing that hideous school uniform and changed to black baggy pants with combat boots and a long black sleeve belly shirt with a long slit on top going across her chest. She had also got her belly button pierced and showed it of because she didn't care what other thought. She became somewhat distant but was still sweet to everyone in the group especially her kit adopted Shippou.

"Here dog boy" said Kagome shoving Inuyasha the bowl of Ramen. The she went about handing everyone else their bowl minus Sesshomaru because he doesn't eat human food and Kikyo because well she wasn't human. She then jumped up in a tree to think about the current events that have occurred in her life.

_**Flash Back**_

Kagome decided to go on walk away from the group. Inuyasha and Kikyo had went of earlier and she really didn't even want to think about what they were doing. She walked until she reached a small lake with lilies all around it. She sat down and began to think.

"Girl what are you gona do its not like he cares anymore" asked Kagome to herself. _'Well maybe we shouldn't care anymore about him'_ replied her inner self "But we promised to be by his side forever"  
_'Yeah but he promised his life and soul to that clay bitch and I don't know about you but Im not gona follow them to hell to keep a promise'  
_"Your right Im not gona let him control my life"  
_'Good move on their are millions of fish in the see'_  
"We will stay with him untill the battle is over after that"  
_'We can fill in the rest of the blanks when the time comes'_

At that moment a twig snapped behind Kagome she turned around to see a gigantic Bear youkai behind her. Looking around she noticed she didn't have her bow and arrows.' Stupid Stupid Kagome how could you forget to bring them'  
The bear youkai charged at her and Kagome dodged but wasn't quick enough and the youkai's claws grazed her stomach she screamed in pain and fell to the ground in pain.  
she turned over seeing the bear youkai running at her at a massive speed. Knowing nothing else to do she put up a barrier around her form. Becoming angry the youkai slashed its claws at he barrier trying to break it. Kagome cried out trying her hardest to keep the barrier up. With one more hard slash the barrier broke and the bears claws went for her chest slashing her to the point it threw her across the ground.

'Its over just like that for me' she thought staring up into the blue sky.  
Trying her hardest not to cry anymore she bit her tongue and the tears slid down her cheeks.  
'What's the point no will here my cries no one will...' Kagome's thought were cut of by the loud cry of pain that came from the bear youkai. She looked over to see it being destroyedby none other that Sesshomaru. Once the youkai was out of the way he walked over to Kagome laid. She looked up at him with distant eyes and whispered "Just let me die please just let me go"  
Her words were so faint that no human would be able to make out her words but with his demon senses he heard every word she said. He bent down and picked her up and and brought her over to the lake side and place her down. He looked down at the miko on the grass and observed her wounds.  
Over the years he had grown to respect the miko. She was very brave and he admired the control she possessed over his half-breed brother. He saw the power locked in her that know one else saw. He wasn't just going to let her die because he knew she was the key to the destruction of that vile creature Naraku.  
He bent his head down to whisper in her ear.  
"This Sesshomaru will not let you take the easy way out"  
He tore a strip off of his sash and dipped it into the lake and began to clean her wounds. Kagome stared up at him with disbelief and all the fear in her mind disappeared.  
"Miko these wounds will not heal properly but trust this Sesshomaru when I say they will not be their tomorrow." She looked up at him a little confused by what he ment but she got he answer when she felt his tongue graze over one of the wound. Kagome's eyes turned into saucers when she felt his rough tongue touch her flesh. Each would he touched became numb and the pain slowly began to fade. The feeling put Kagome to sleep and the next day she woke up in Kaedes hut covered with Sesshomaru's pelt and her wounds were gone.  
_**End Flashback**_

After that day Sesshomaru was always nice to her, they had many conversations together and in battles against demons he always protected her. Kagome never understood why but she didn't, it almost seems like he's taking Inuyasha's job as her protector. The day after he saved her life was the day he joined the group. It was Kagome's idea to let him join, when Inuyahsa heard this he replied with "Hell no that asshole ain't joining our group I don't care what the hell he did for you! "Kagome had looked at hi with disbelief at what he said her reply was "Inuyasha SIT HOW DARE YOU Sessohmaru is the one responsible for saving your precious shard detector if it wasn't for him I would be dead SO SIT the hell down and listen good Sesshomaru is joining our group and I don't care what you think because right now you have no say in this matter." Saying that she turned to Sesshomaru and smile at him and walked away. For Kagome that day was actually pretty funny she was the Alpha of the group for that moment and she liked it.

Kagome was thrown out of her thoughts when she notice two amber eyes staring up at her. She stared back into his eyes for a while until she couldn't anymore and had to blinked. She looked away blushing. He always made her feel this way now a days. She felt like she could just melt in his look. Trying to clear her heard she put on her head phones and chose her favorite song Amerie Touch. Pressing play a thought came to her heard so she pressed pause. ' I wonder if I can...no I couldn't I mean come on this is Sesshomaru I mean really couldn't be falling in love, I mean it took me almost a year to recognize my feelings for Inuyasha this is way to fast for me.' She looked back a Sesshomaru to see him still staring at her. 'HHmm maybe I can use this song to my advantage.' She pressed play on her CD player and began to sing the lyrics out loud never breaking eye contact with Sesshomaru.  
spoken  
"Most people say, they think, huh, well Why don't you get to know me

"Don't be afraid to touch I know you think I'm a good girl Don't you think a girl like me can be (touched)  
Don't be afraid to touch I know you think I'm a good girl Don't you think a girl like me should be (touched)" She moved with graceful movements to the song on the branch.

"He's lookin' like he can't believe this Always in my jeans And bet he don't know what I'm thinkin' (I wanna take him home with me)  
This here's gonna be my weekend"

I don't think he knows that I see him His body gots me weak (and I can't wait to see)

What I really want is for him to do to me what he wants to (oh)  
He would want to, yeah (oh)  
He can come inside my mind If he tried but he don't know how I want to (oh)  
Baby, don't you know what you get from me

Don't be afraid to touch I know you think I'm a good girl Don't you think a girl like me can be (touched)  
Don't be afraid to touch I know you think I'm a good girl Don't you think a girl like me should be (touched)" Kagome jumped down from her tree branch and leaned on it and and moved to the beat.  
"I know I ain't been drinkin'  
Damn, he's got me leanin'  
All up in my ear breathin'  
We over here makin' a scene and I don't really care who sees I just want him to feel (my love inside of me)"

"What I really want is for him to do to me what he wants to (oh)  
He would want to, yeah (oh)  
He can come inside my mind If he tried but he don't know how I want to (oh)  
Baby, don't you know what you get from me

Don't be afraid to touch I know you think I'm a good girl Don't you think a girl like me can be (touched)  
Don't be afraid to touch I know you think I'm a good girl Don't you think a girl like me should be (touched)  
Oh no I like that Right there (don't think)  
Baby just wait, don't move What I really want is for him to do to me what he wants to (oh)  
He would want to, yeah (oh)  
He can come inside my mind If he tried but he don't know how I want to (oh)  
Baby, don't you know what you get from me

Don't be afraid to touch I know you think I'm a good girl Don't you think a girl like me can be (touched)  
Don't be afraid to touch I know you think I'm a good girl Don't you think a girl like me should be (touched)" Kagome slowly began to walk toward Sesshomaru and bent down to whispered in his ear.

"Baby, don't you know what you get from me"

* * *

So what ya think I hope you liked it im not a super writer ok Im an amature ok but if you liked thanks to ya and don't forget to leave me luv review for me okk 

YOU see the pretty Reviem button press and write me what you thought PLZ

Luv all you pplz much  
NellaFire


End file.
